


Spying For A Cause

by Unformal_Sorrelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Everything's Better When Friends Plot Together, Friendship, Gen, Manipulation, Manipulative Dumbledore, Parody, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unformal_Sorrelle/pseuds/Unformal_Sorrelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's come back from her weekly report to Dumbledore with a book in hand. Ron's still jingling the galleons from yesterday. Ginny still has a promise for her future betrothal to Harry. Manipulative!Dumbledore fic with an original twist... Harry knows- and has been working on a plan. A Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spying For A Cause

Hermione was struggling with keeping her hair from blowing in her face with one hand and she grasp a thick leather book with her other. She had almost reached the shore of Hogwarts's lake when Ron spoke,

"So what did Dumbledore give you this time?"

"He claimed it's a rare book about holding charms." Hermione held the book out to her red-headed friend, "However, he forgot to mention that it's also outdated and practically useless since any modern compendium on the subject will expand the space infinitely in proportion to the strength of the caster."

Ron inspected the book, "Maybe it'll go for 10 sickles, at least."

"Maybe a few galleons from the right collector," Hermione corrected, "It's a signed first edition."

"So this week wasn't entirely pointless." Ron shrugged, "I got five galleons myself."

"Lucky," Ginny scowled, crossing her arms and looking rightly annoyed, "Dumbledore just keeps promising me a betrothal to Harry. Why do I have to keep on spying again?"

"We can't let Dumbledore know about what we're doing. He would find it very suspicious and-"

"Yes, Hermione!" Ginny rolled her eyes, obviously familiar with the argument, "I know, I know. It's just very insulting to be thought of as nothing but a silly love-struck little girl!"

Ron turned another color, "I know what you mean. It's creepy for me as well. Why did you have to fall in love with my best mate?"

"Why did you have me start spying on him!?" Ginny huffed but she held no true malice. This had been going on so long that she couldn't stop now.

The arrangement had started with Ron and Hermione's first year when Dumbledore had approached each of them with a deal. Ron would get money if he pursued a friendship with the Boy-Who-Lived. Hermione would get knowledge if she watched him. Eventually, the headmaster had started asking for information about Harry Potter and occasionally required them to preform actions that would manipulate him into taking a certain path. Ginny had gotten pulled into it as soon as Dumbledore discovered her crush.

Neither of them had started out liking the arrangement. It was kind of skeevy in their opinion. However, they all knew that Dumbledore would have his will met one way or another. At least if they were the ones involved they had some control over the situation. Also, they had plans with what they were going to do with the payments. It wasn't bad to bleed Dumbledore's resources for a few years. Their leeching wasn't substantial but Hermione knew that little things could add up. Every once in a while, the three over them would even make a big show of guilt- they would say that they weren't sure that it was right to betray Harry's trust and that they wanted to apologize. They would also casually mention something they wanted; Ron wished that he could buy an expensive product at Zonko's to get back at his brothers and Hermione would bring up that there wasn't a book on auror level DADA spells in the library. Soon enough, they would find themselves in possession of what they desired and Dumbledore would increase the value of their weekly chats.

Well, except for Ginny. He'd just tell her about a marriage contract that he wasn't even authorized to make! She was fourteen! She didn't want to get married yet! Sure, she liked Harry but marriage was something in the distant future. Ginny worried about just how messed up the headmaster thought she was.

It just wasn't fair.

The group watched the Giant Squid wave one of it's tentacles. Ron waved back.

"I wonder what he plans to do next?" Hermione thought aloud, "He's sure been keeping his distance this year."

"I don't care." Ginny said, "It can't be worse than this summer."

"You just jinxed us, Ginny." Ron glowered, "Now the yearly adventure is going to get someone killed!"

"It's going to be something to do with Harry's connection to Voldemort." Hermione mused,

"You mean the horcrux?" Ron said bluntly, "He's finally dealing with that?"

"I guess it's finally important." Harry absently fingered his scar in frustration. Ever since third year, when they had decided to investigate what exactly Tom Riddle's diary had been, the group had found out about horcruxes. The revelation about Harry's scar holding part of Voldemort's soul hadn't come until the visions had started. "Hermione? How is our progress on that by the way?"

"There are a few potential options- That don't include a dementor kissing you on the forehead!" She said the last bit to Ron, disbelief still evident in her voice.

"It was just an idea!" Ron protested, "I wouldn't have actually made Harry try it!"

Hermione's expression told just how much she believed that.

"Don't worry Harry," Ginny encouraged him, "We're going to find a way to remove it."

"I know we will, but..." Harry shivered and changed to topic, "So what are you guys gonna tell Dumbledore next week?"

"I dunno. You got moodier. Done." Ron presented,

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. There was a reason why she, and not he, came up with the material they told the headmaster.

"It's true we want to inform him of a growing escalation of Harry's frustration, but we have to do it with care." Hermione turned to Harry, "You need to do something that would indicate you're about to lose your temper this week. Maybe you should talk back to Snape?"

"Umbridge." Harry amended, "Then you can cap of next week with the shocked revelation of her detention methods."

"Ugh," Hermione looked positively green, "That's woman's methods are positively medieval. Is Dumbledore just trying to have you snap and kill her. I know he knows about it."

"Anything else?" Ginny asked. She knew this was a 'build up' week, which she found were even more crucial then 'explosive' weeks where they gave Dumbledore big or 'crucial' information. They had to plan out the 'build up' weeks carefully so the 'explosive' weeks would seem believable.

"Harry wrote poetry. I think that would get the old coot worried for next week." Ron grinned. Harry rolled his eyes and punched his friend lightly on the shoulder.

"Whatever guys," Harry concluded, "Let's get back to the common room before anyone misses us."


End file.
